


Reawakening

by Scomrose



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Ascension, Corruption, Mind Change, Transformation, painful transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scomrose/pseuds/Scomrose
Summary: The Heir ascends.





	Reawakening

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR DARKEST DUNGEON.

This was it. The source of the darkness.

Lead by the voice of his Ancestor, Lord Darkest and his crew of heroes stood in front of a reflection of the man that started this all, coated in flesh and surrounded by complete nothingness. As Dismas the Highwayman landed the final shot on him, he faded, but left with one of his signature quotes.

“Now, unchain yourself and transcend your ephemeral mortal confinement, and reawaken.”

And with that, he vanished, along with his nothingness. But, strangely enough, he and Lord Darkest swapped positions on the battlefield.

Lord Darkest tried to return to his crew, but as he rose his foot, a sharp pain ran throughout his body, forcing him down onto his knees as he weakly screamed in pain, grabbing his head so hard that blood poured from it, as his fingernails sharpened and grew slightly longer.

All around him, a circle resembling the symbol of his family glowed in bright red, it’s vibrant illumination digging deep into the ground and nearly blocking him from his crew, as they backed up.

The flesh on Lord Darkest’s head felt like it was burning, turning a dark moderate red as it almost melted, as his hair fell off in large clumps. On the back of his skull, the bone stretched out and grew into a crest, that rose in points which made it resemble the symbol of his family, dripping with blood that soon faded, dying it a grayish red.

Under his eyelids, his eyes turned pitch black, like the voids of space, as two more rose up, forcing Lord Darkest into even more pain than before. The eye on the other half of his face sealed shut as his nose almost wilted away, revealing it’s bone as it took off skin and muscle from around it as well, the skin on his lower jaw melting off as well.

Strands of flesh then grew from both sides of his face, torn from creation, as it attached to his body from the start of his shoulders, burning though his clothes as his teeth then grew and sharpened, some merging, as they sharpened to points unimaginable by man as two sharp bone spikes grew from either side of his face as the skin on his neck burned away, making him roar out in pain.

The glow from the crest on the ground then slightly dimmed, just enough for the others to see his transformation if they squinted, as they looked on, before stopping at the horrors they saw.

Lord Darkest’s body then rose up, as his clothes burned off his body and his skin on his left arm and half of his chest on his body melted off as he screamed in agony, some pitch black eyes forming on his shoulder as well. His muscle turned a strong red, the skin on his body turning the same dark moderate red, skin on his arms slightly draping off but remaining attached.

His body grew a bit larger, index and middle fingers on both hands merging and ever sharper talons replacing his sharpened nails as his arms and hands were flung away from his head, as he looked up at the sky, blindly.

As his remaining skin turned the same dark moderate red, he kept growing larger as his skin seemed to look like it was melting, as more pitch black eyes formed all over him. His legs twisted and intertwined, merging into one single leg and destroying his trousers as they turned into a flesh mass, which then split into two halves

The first one turned a very dark, mostly black, magenta, pushing to the side as half of it split off near the end and both connected to the ground, almost pumping in motion. The second one turned a very dark red, not splitting or moving as it just went straight down with a slight curve, connecting to the ground and pumping as well, almost like the beat of a heart.

Whatever was left of his hips thickened as a giant lump slithered out of it, almost resembling a heart with some pitch black eyes on it and a stitched looking line, with some of the dark moderate red of it drained of color. As the heir grew even more, he came to a realization:

Was this even that bad?

As he had that thought, he reopened his main eyes and flung back his head in a terrifying roar, as the area around his hips gained more of the dark moderate red flesh, this patch darkening the further it went down. More pitch black eyes formed on that part as he continued his roar, growing even more as his former part trembled back in terror,

Several large very dark desaturated magenta veins that came from the heart attached to the back of Lord Darkest’s head, as they pulsated to the beat of it- the beat of him, the almighty alpha and omega.

His roaring stopped as three more veins then shot from the heart, one of them a little smaller and attached to another one of them, connecting to the Darkest Dungeon itself, as he was the heart of not just it, but the world. The glow from the symbol dimmed even further as he then slowly chuckled.

“Heh… Ahahaḩ̴a͟͜h̸a͏̛͘…” He forced out, as he grew more and more aware of his power, his creation of the foolish race that remained so blind to him, as he finished growing to unimaginable sizes.

Finally, the last cinders of Lord Darkest faded, as he ascended beyond mortal comprehension.

“ A̕͝H̡AH҉A̡͝H̴A̸͜H̨A!̧!” He laughed out, voice echoing all along his dungeon, as the glow from his symbol faded away, revealing him in his full glory to the mortals who dared try to stop him, in full panic.

How pathetic. Worthless cattle. It was about time he snuffed out their flame.

 

“N̷͜O͟͢W̸̡̧̕,̶̴̴ ̸͞͏̷C̵͜͜͠O͠M̶̨̛̕Ę͡ ̢͟U̴̢͘͝N̡͜͡T҉͞O̷͟ ̧͜Y͏̢͡O̶͘͠͠U̡͟͞҉R̶͡͡ ̴̛͜͟M̢̢҉̴̴A͝͞͠Ķ̴͝Ȩ͟R̡̢͞”


End file.
